Please don't leave me
by MXM's Holic
Summary: No había sido mi mejor día, no había chocolate, hacía un calor infernal, me dieron una multa por exceso de velocidad cuando regresaba a casa y ahora esto.../ YAY otro songfic!  Mátenme ...


_Y aquí continua Holic con sus pequeños desvaríos mentales, pero sin la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para avanzar con los otros fics. Por Kami! De verdad necesito tiempo y paciencia de parte de mis lectores, pero por sobre todo algo de tranquilidad, cosa que no estuve teniendo en estos días, pero no es nada de lo que deban enterarse._

Advertencia: nah... no es muy necesario, es simplemente algo de humor, drama (?) y romance :D

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece (MALDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITA SEA!) y tampoco la maravillosa canción que utilicé para este songfic (sí, otro songfic... es que la música me ayuda a pensar mejor) me voy del tema... la canción que utilicé es Please don't leave me (duh) interpretada por una de mis cantantes favoritas PINK!

Desde ya, gracias por leer y dejar review (?) LOL... soy miserable…

* * *

**Please don't leave me**

- Dije que lo siento, no tenía idea...- respondió Matt con culpa mirándome a los ojos._ No se salvará con eso, siempre hace lo mismo... estoy cansado, mi paciencia no aguanta más._

- ¡Y yo te dije que no me importa! ¡Pudiste quemar el departamento, maldito imbésil!- grité con todas mis fuerzas sin que me importe nada, ni siquiera que todo Los Ángeles me oyera.

- M-mello...- intentó hablar una vez más, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a oír nada de lo que quiera decirme, me encontraba exageradamente molesto. No había sido mi mejor día, no había chocolate, hacía un calor infernal, me dieron una multa por exceso de velocidad cuando regresaba a casa y ahora esto... mi chaqueta preferida de cuero prácticamente se había calcinado y ni hablar de la alfombra, ¿Y por qué? Por una jodida colilla de cigarrillo mal apagada. Poca cosa dirán, pero esa no era la primera vez que esto sucedía y yo SIEMPRE lo dejaba pasar... aunque ahora sí se había salido de los límites.

- ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE MÁS! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Tú y tus malditos cigarrillos de mierda!- grité nuevamente elevando mis brazos al aire.- Maldito perro, no te importa nada... haces como si todo lo que te rodea fuera una maldita joda. ¡No eres un maldito adolescente Matt!- mi voz resonaba quizá en todo el complejo de apartamentos, pero no me interesaba una mierda, lo que los demás pudiesen pensar.

- Mello, yo...-

- ¡Tú, nada! ¡Vete de aquí Jeevas! No eres más que una molestia para mí.- agregué entronando mis ojos hacia él de manera mortal.

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder**_  
_**How many time I've kicked you outta here?**_  
_**Or said something insulting?**_

- Lo siento mucho... yo...- comenzó a aproximarse a mí abriendo sus brazos en un intento de arreglar las cosas y tranquilizarme, pero ni bien se acercó lo suficiente, di un paso hacia atrás evadiéndolo._ No me calmarás de esa forma ahora, no pienso permitirlo._

- ¡Aléjate! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí!- exclamé poniendo mis manos frente a mí en un gesto de defensa.

- Mello, no lo hagas...- persuadía mientras yo continuaba huyendo de él.

- ¡FUERA!- grité sacando mi arma y enterrándola en medio de su frente, a lo que él paraba en seco y dejaba de respirar._ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No quiero lastimarlo._- Acércate y juro que dispararé...- susurré oscuramente a lo que sus ojos se abrían como platos.

- No lo harías.- respondió intentando ganar confianza _ODIO QUE ME CONFRONTES!_

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?- dije quitándole el seguro a la mágnum ahora completamente agitado.

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be**_  
_**I am capable of really anything**_  
_**I can cut you into pieces**_

Él tomó mi mano y rápidamente logró que suelte el arma y esta caiga al suelo disparándose ruidosamente. Inmediatamente lo fulminé con la mirada a lo que él intentaba acercarse a mí nuevamente, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Definitivamente no estaba de humor como para dejar pasar nada. No me daba cuenta de que en realidad no quería pelear, lamentablemente dejo de pensar claramente cuando no tengo chocolate. Lancé un golpe al azar que aterrizó en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que retroceda un poco y volviera su mirada hacia mí completamente anonadado... era la primera vez que lo golpeaba con intención. Sus verdes orbes resplandecían con un brillo extraño y algo de humedad contenida a su alrededor._ Demonios... ¿Qué acabo de hacerle?_ Se vía por demás herido, se veía triste, se veía desilusionado._ No quise..._ Pero algo sucedió, un golpe de pronto llegó a mi rostro, que no tenía ni la cuarta parte de la fuerza, pero aún así llevando dolor a mi mejilla derecha. Miré una vez más a Matt, en sus ojos sólo distinguí rencor y a la vez culpa.

_**But my heart is...broken**_

No pude contener mi ira en ese momento, me adelanté hacia él peligrosamente y lo golpeé nuevamente, al tercer golpe, comenzó a cubrirse... pero yo simplemente no podía detenerme. Nunca me había salido tanto de mis casillas... un golpe más y Matt comenzó a contraatacar aún más herido que antes, se notaba claramente que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos._ Quiero detenerme._

_**How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty**_

Al principio sus golpes eran débiles y frustrados, pero conforme la pelea avanzaba, se hicieron más bruscos y fuertes. Estábamos en el suelo ahora sin contener patadas, bofetadas o hasta mordidas. Esto me lastimaba y mucho, pero yo había empezado y mi orgullo no me permitía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Golpeó mi rostro nuevamente y mi labio inferior comenzó a sangrar, retrocedí y nos pusimos de pie agitados y llenos de marcas, rasguños, algo de sangre y con el cabello completamente hecho un desastre.

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos e intentando recuperar nuestras fuerzas y normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Su gesto sólo demostraba desdén y tristeza en extremo, llevó uno de sus dedos hacia un corte que yo acababa de hacer en su pómulo derecho y limpió la sangre que brotaba de él. Bajó su mano y la observó, frunció el seño al captar el rojizo color del líquido que reposaba en sus dedos y dos enormes lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, cayendo y directamente colisionando con el suelo ya que permanecía con la cabeza gacha._Matt... Matt no..._ pensé a lo que más lágrimas caían mientras él mantenía su expresión en blanco, semioculta entre las hebras rojizas que reposaban sobre su rostro. Mi corazón dejó de latir en ese momento._ Acabo de hacer llorar a Matt... está llorando._

But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise

- B-bien... me largo.- sentenció con la voz quebrada y caminando hacia el cuarto que compartíamos lentamente. Lo seguí con la mirada y distinguí que se encontraba tomando un bolso al que llenaba con todas sus pertenencias._ No... no, Matt, no te vallas..._me quedé en blanco mientras mis palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente.

_**Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**_

Podía oír sin esfuerzo sus sollozos ahogados, él no lloraba por el hecho de que lo estaba echando del departamento... lo hacía porque lo había golpeado, lo había herido, y sin vacilar. Nunca en mi vida le había levantado la mano a menos que sea para alguna broma o en falso reproche, pero ahora me había excedido. Le había hecho entender que ya no lo amaba, que no significaba nada para mí. Me acerqué a él con pasos silenciosos y llevé una de mis manos a sus hombros, él me quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Caí en la cruel realidad, en verdad lo había herido esta vez y era por una completa estupidez.

- M-matt... Matt, no hablaba en serio, yo...-

- No digas nada...- pronunció roncamente a lo que sus suspiros continuaban y hacía lo imposible para no dejarlos salir tan fácilmente. Me arrodillé frente a él y tomando sus muñecas, intenté que alejara sus palmas de su rostro, él opuso resistencia, por lo que tuve que utilizar algo más de fuerza, pero haciendo lo posible por no seguir hiriéndolo. Una vez que descubrí sus ojos, él me miró. Sus verdes orbes se clavaban en mí mientras algunas gotas saladas resbalaban de ellos y el corte que acababa de hacer comenzaba a hincharse. _Lo siento tanto Matt..._

_**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.**_

_No me dejes... no te vallas._ Le suplicaba con mis ojos, ya que había visto claramente la decisión en los suyos y la sola idea me mataba por dentro.

- Lo lamento... no quise... yo... yo no quise...- con cada palabra que abandonaba mis labios, sentía mis ojos arder, llenándose de dolorosas lágrimas y mi voz quebrándose al instante.- P-perdóname... por favor no me dejes.- comencé a llorar de repente, en verdad lo había lastimado, pero no me había dado cuenta de que quien en realidad sufría, era yo mismo. Algo molestaba en mi rodilla por lo que miré hacia abajo, algo brillaba allí. _El anillo de bodas..._ era el anillo de bodas de Matt, allí tirado, en el suelo... sentí que me arrancaban el corazón, sentí que me estaba matando allí mismo.

_**Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me.  
No.**_

_¿Qué fue lo que hice? Diablos._ Tomé el anillo entre mis dedos, sintiendo cómo mis lágrimas continuaban cayendo, haciéndole compañía a las de Matt en el suelo.

- No me dejes...- murmuré con dolor a lo que Matt me miraba a los ojos y dos cristalinas gotas caían una vez más de sus verdes y hermosos ojos que yo tanto amaba.- No me dejes... te amo...- dije tomando su mano izquierda y colocando el anillo en su lugar.

_**No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

Comencé a oír sus sollozos una vez más y sentir los temblores en su cuerpo, besé su mano y luego su mejilla.

- Perdóname... Matt, perdóname.- dije apenas sacando voz de mis cuerdas vocales. De pronto, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello en un cálido abrazo y sus labios colisionaron con los míos. Presioné su cuerpo contra el mío manteniéndolo pegado a mí. Comenzamos a reír de un segundo a otro.

- Mello... nuestra primera pelea de casados...- susurró Matt a lo que yo rodaba mis ojos y le sonreía.

_**Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me**_

_Siiiii! Casaditos se ven más bonitos. DIOSES este es mi primer fic donde mis maravillosos personajes principales (Matt y Mello, como siempre) están casados! Fue completamente random, pero aún así quise publicarlo con todas las esperanzas de que les haya gustado al menos un poquito._


End file.
